


27

by 108am



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: 08.04.90—18.12.17





	27

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how else to cope. It’s been two days and I still can’t process or even want to accept that this is reality. The world keeps moving, but I’m not, I can’t, not when he’s not here to move forward with all of us, too. I can’t stop crying or listening to him or watching old music videos and clips, because then I can just keep believing that he’s still here.
> 
>  _Jonghyun_ , I miss you and I’m so sorry we couldn’t help you as much as you have helped us. Rest well, my angel, **you did well**.

May 2008, an angel appeared, his beautiful voice capturing many hearts, his smiles spreading joy. A heart so pure, so big, his kindness was infinite, reaching farther than the eyes could see. Just an angel on Earth, he touched many lives, comforting and saving many in their darkest moments without even realizing it.

It seemed so cruel that he would have to bear his own pain alone, fighting demons no one, not even he, could see. A harsh, unforgiving world, he tried and tried and tried to overcome it all. Too much, too much, too much, he helplessly cried out in the only way he knew how.

But no one heard the quiet pleas or seen the demons pulling him deeper into the darkness, being blinded by his fading light.

 _If only, if only_ , the words ran uselessly through everyone’s minds when it became too late, wondering how they could have saved him.

December 2017, an angel closed his eyes and returned to his place in Heaven, but he would never be forgotten, living forevermore in the music he had left behind and the hearts that continued to cry for him.


End file.
